supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ingress
Owned by The O`keri's Ingress is a type of fast Weapon manufacturing company that was created back in the late 1960's by a man named Merovingian O`keri and his wife, Stephenie. Around this time, the cold war began to cut loose, and the mutant civilization began to grow, so, as a way to protect the humans and others, The O`Keri's created this company and soon built an entire stock market empire, making millions. Beginning After the birth of their firstborn, Ariella, The O`keri's went from a family of two, to a family of three. Merovingian was thrilled to be a father, though, his ego was never his best quality. Around this time, the cold war began to grow and just like that, he vowed to never let his daughter grow up in a world like this, and thus, Ingress was born. In the beginning, Mero(His nickname) had problems, selling weapons of his creation from when he was a little boy. Many people thought he was crazy or that he wouldn't be able to handle it, but he proved them wrong. He bought out a whole factory and began making small normal weapons but with the ability to fire two bullets at the same time, similar to a double barrel shotgun. From there, he sold his weapons on the black market, and soon, many people wanted to buy his weapons, so he crafted more. Over the next few years, Mero's work only grew and grew and grew as he made more weapons and selling on the black market, and the money he made going towards his family and business. He and his family started to live the 5-star class life, owning limo's, and mansions, and even jets. Everything was going just fine in their world, and it was all for Ariella, though, she took no interest in it(Read her Wiki: Ember McLain). Her mother, Stephenie, owned a critic's class and soon became one of the most feared female critics in the business. Together, Mero and Steph were powerful and unstoppable, and their ego's got to their head; acting as Kings and Queens of their empire. That was until Mutants started to become a problem. Mutant Problem Around the age of 17 for Ariella, her father made Ingress a global production, selling his weapons on the Stock Market. He maintained a good stock; never going up, never going down. That was, until the mutant problem began to build up. Around that time, Ingress was just manufacturing normal weapons that had much more 'spice' to it, but now with mutants out there, normal weapons weren't just going to cut it. As his stock market ratings began to go down over a few months, Mero had to think of something quick, and thats when it hit him. After a few more months of crafting a building, he made a new type of weapon that could use sound, as a weapon of destruction. After putting it up on the stock market, everyone went crazy for it(and by everyone, it was mostly humans) and Ingress blew up out of porportion. After that, more 'advance' weaponry was created by Ingress. Heir Around the last few days of Ariella's life, Mero found out about his lung cancer and needed someone to replace his position as chairman of Ingress. He first wanted his wife but then didn't want to put her under all the stress, so he turned to his daughter. Just that same day, he and Stephenie found out about her rock life and took displeasure in it. Mero needed to think of something. His ego kept telling him that he would look like a fool giving a 1 billion dollar company to a wanna-be rockstar. Just on the night of her death while sneeking out, Mero went to the hospitial after passing out while in their family home. After leaving the hospitial that next day, they found out about their home burining to a crisp, and how Ariella had died in the fire also. Stephenie was heartbroken, as was Mero but knew this wouldn't be good for Ingress, so, as a way of being selfish and evil, he hid Ariella's death and her existance from those outside of the O`keri bloodline, and the generations that were to come before. Months after Ariella death, Mero's cancer went terminal, saying he could live a long and happy life. That leaves the two last remaining O`keri's The same story goes for Luna, as she was born into this wealthy family; doomed to take her fathers spot in the best interest of Ingress, but she wanted no part in that. Mero's mind finally changed after he found out that Luna was a mutant an deided to cast her out, along with her mother as she ran away. After a few years, the three made up, though, Luna promising to never take control of Ingress. But Mero knew he wasn't gonna go down, as he saw an opprotunity when Luna has Lulla. He needed to start young; to get the idea into her head before it was too late, and that's exactly what he's been doing for the pass 7 years while inviting Lulla over for play dates and brunch times whenever he was free. Present Ingress remains in the hands of Merovingian, while more dangerous and powerful weapons are created to not only subdue mutants, but also other supernatural creatures.